Ewe 2
Ewe 2 was a heavyweight robot from Team Coyote which competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. In the main competition, it reached the second round of its Heat, before losing to Tetanus Booster on a close Judges' decision. Ewe 2 also competed in the Annihilator later on in the same series, reaching the third round (although the second round never actually took place). Ewe 2 was initially intended to debut in the Minor Meltdown of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. However, it was not finished in time to compete, so Team Coyote entered its predecessor, Lambsy, instead. It also took part in many events with fair amounts of success in a redesigned form. The robot's name was most likely a pun on the Irish rock band U2, combined with the running theme of sheep used by the team's robots. Robot History Series 7 In Ewe 2's first round battle, it was drawn against reigning champions Tornado, along with Sawpoint 2 and Devastator. Luckily, Tornado ignored Ewe 2, allowing Team Coyote to continually attack Sawpoint 2, but missed with its flipper. As soon as its flipper began to flip Sawpoint 2, it became bent and could no longer flip, so it instead opened the pit and eventually pitted the very sluggish and almost immobile Sawpoint 2. Ewe 2 then teamed up with the reigning champions to eventually do the same to Devastator, although it was a struggle to fit it down the pit with Sawpoint 2 already there. Cease was then called and Ewe 2 went through with Tornado to Round 2. In the second round, Ewe 2 fought Tetanus Booster. During Ewe 2's entry to the arena, a pipe powering the flipper flew out, leaving the robot without an active weapon once again. As Ewe 2 could not flip, it kept within a close proximity of Tetanus Booster to maintain aggression. Ewe 2 was able to force Tetanus backwards, at the expense of some damage. After a strong slam from Tetanus Booster, Ewe 2 opened the pit. When Ewe 2 returned to Tetanus Booster, one of its external layers was thrown into the air by the spinning drum. After this attack, Tetanus Booster began to slow, so Ewe 2 pushed it into the pit release button, and then into the arena wall when Tetanus Booster fled. Cease was called when Ewe 2 forced Tetanus Booster into Sir Killalot's CPZ, after a barrage of U2 puns from Jonathan Pearce. A controversial and close Judges' decision went against Ewe 2, sending Tetanus Booster through to the Heat Final, to the disagreement of Team Coyote and Craig Charles. Ewe 2 also fought in the Annihilator at the end of the series. It went up against the recent Semi-Finalists Raging Knightmare, Robochicken, Ripper, US entry Flippa and the reigning Annihilator champion Kan-Opener. However, it pinned itself to the side wall hanging over the edge after a mighty flip from Ripper, Flippa was also pinned underneath Ewe 2. But both robots progressed through as they were left alone for a long while and also because Robochicken was deemed immobile first. Directly after Robochicken was counted out, Ewe 2 was taken off the side wall and swiftly pitted by Kan-Opener, although it still went through to Round 2. A breakdown from Flippa before the next round allowed it through to the third round automatically. Off stage, it was said that Flippa failed to compete because Flippa's aerial was preventing Ewe 2's flipper from closing, and when the aerial was nudged to one side, it fell off. In the third round, it helped Ripper and Kan-Opener gang up on Raging Knightmare, all three flipping the Semi-Finalist around the arena like a pinball machine. However, Ripper flipped Ewe 2 onto its side, where it was left immobilised. Raging Knightmare was almost pitted by Kan-Opener before Refbot counted out Ewe 2, but Raging Knightmare escaped, leaving Ewe 2 eliminated and at the mercy of Matilda's flywheel. Live Events Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2004 Ewe 2 in a redesigned form took part in its first Winter Tour in 2004 which also doubled as the 2004 UK Championships. It was granted the top seed position due to its good performance in the Live event scene. During the Rounds for the Winter Tour at Newport, Edinburgh, Worcester & Kings Lynn, it put up good fights with good success which granted it access into the Finals at Doncaster. In the first round, it was lifted out the arena by the 2nd seed Big Nipper putting it in the first Losers Melee where it managed to beat Dantomkia, Kronic, Chompalot & Velocirippa to get back in the competition. In the Quarter-Final it managed to beat Robot Wars World Champion Storm 2 before meeting Terrorhurtz in the Semi-Finals. Here it took a pounding from the big axe of its opponent until it was immobilised and had a gas pipe severed in the process. In the Play-Off to gain 3rd place, it met Big Nipper again who grabbed Ewe 2 by its bungee cords and dumped it out the arena. Ewe 2 finished the competition in fourth place. Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2005 After a good run in 2004, Ewe 2 came back for the 2005 Winter Tour seeded 3rd, but it struggled to live up to its reputation. In its qualifier battle in Round 3 at Macclesfield, it lost the judges decision to Tanto and at the 4th Round at Birmingham, it lost a shock victory to Chompalot after getting dumped in the pit. Fighting Robots UK Championships 2006 Ewe 2 fought in the first UK Championships and also the first full combat event to be held since Robot Wars at Wicksteed Park, Kettering in 2006. It shared its Heat with IG-88, Toyotabot & Number 12 seed Scorpion. Both IG-88 and Toyotabot withdrew so that meant that the heat was cut down to only one battle to qualify for a place in the finals. Ewe 2 took a bit of damage from Scorpions disc and couldn't get its flipper underneath so this meant that Ewe 2 lost the judges decision and went out. This was Ewe 2s last event before getting sold to Team Tilly when it was renamed as TillyEwe 2. Results Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots from Northamptonshire